ScratchedOut Hearts
by Moey Monster
Summary: The typical high school enviorment.Until a terrible accident occurs knocked out memory from Gaara.Will he be able to remember,or will Sakura stay in hidden love for him.
1. An Unpleasant Reunion

**Discalimer:** I do not own Naruto nor dose any of this happen in the actually series.

**WARNINGS:**This dose contain mature content,Yaoi(being guy on guy love),Yuri(being girl on girl love),and Lemons.So beware young ones.

* * *

The luminous sun shined threw the small windows of the Konoah High Gym. A faint sound of sneakers scraped against the polished and well kept wood floors. A bag falling to a thud near the bleachers was heard along with a sigh of a girl. None other than the sigh of Temari.She stretched as her eyes shifted over towards Gaara.He was already heading for the ball rack and Kankoro was stretched out on the bleachers relaxing, he wasn't in the mood to play sports so early in the morning, seeing as how it was the first day of school.Gaara went for a dodge ball as Temari walked up behind him.

"**I'll play you one on one."**

She said with a potential smirk on her face.Gaara turned around with the ball in hand, his green eyes reflected the light from the sun slightly as he smirked back at his sister.

"**Sure, why not…Where playing dead man."**

He walked a little back from the wall and held the ball. With force he threw the red rubbed ball as it bounced off the wall making a echoing thunk,it headed right for Temari and she instantly smacked the ball with a fist, for a 'Barbie doll' she was quite an athlete. Once again the ball headed for Gaara, he ran too his left smacking it with his hand, this time with much more force than before.Temari caught the ball late and it pummeled her in the stomach. She fell on the floor and put an arm around her stomach with a groan.

"**You ass!"**She practically yelled, holding her stomach.

"**Hey, I never said I was going to go easy on you."**Gaara said as if it wasn't his fault at all.

"**You did it on purpose! Jerk."**Temari hissed and frowned with a glare in her eyes.

Gaara tried to hold back a sinister laugh as he went over towards his sister and held out his hand, gesturing to help her up. But the stubborn Temari denied his help and snottily stood up by herself, turning on her heal back towards the bleachers .Gaara shrugged and bounced the ball boredly around.

Meanwhile, outside the school a small and frail figure stood. The early sunlight made her short navy blue hair sparkle slightly .Hinata clutched the strap of her messenger bag; her colorless eyes reflected the school. With a small sigh she began to walk on campus, heading for the Gym. As she reached the large old doors of the Gym, a faint set of wheels scraping the gravel of the sidewalk was heard. It was none other than TenTen riding on her skateboard. She smiled, spotting Hinata who had turned around at the noise.

"**Hey!Hinata!"**TenTen shouted, skating towards her.

"**TenTen…"**Hinata breathed out in barely a whisper.

The board came to a halt and TenTen smiled as she held the board under her arm.

"**Long time no see! How's Neji?"**She asked eagerly.

"**Y-Yeah…Neji is doing fine."**Hinata said in that same insecure voice of hers.Catching the eagerness in TenTen

"**That's good to hear. Man, I can't believe it's been so long."**TenTen stated stretching a bit.

"**Mhm'…shall we go inside?"**Hinata suggested.

"**Sure! Maybe we might have the Gym to ourselves."**TenTen giggled and walked inside with Hinata.Gaara was getting aggravated and boredom was catching up with him. He was starting to wish that they had left earlier, then again, this was better than going home where pure dark hell waited for him. Just then,TenTen and the Hyuuga girl walked in a frown was suddenly placed on TenTen's face and a smirk was on Gaara's.Finally,someone for him to 'play' with.Hinata felt her gut tightened at the sight of Gaara,he was famous for being a big bully, also he had a pretty good track record.Hinata looked to her right spotting Temari,who was putting on some make up, and Kankoro,who just seemed to be relaxing at the moment.TenTen ignored the sinister Gaara and grabbed Hinata by the arm.

"**Let's go change."**

She said as they walked into the Girls Locker Room.Gaara ran his tongue lightly over his sharp teeth._ This should be interesting…_He thought and turned bouncing the ball.Then,a pair of shoes squeaking against the Gym floor and had caught Gaara's attention .There she was,Sakura Haruno.She smiled as her short pink hair covered and seemed to frame her face almost perfectly. Her emerald eyes shined cheerfully, and she seemed just as preppy as she did before, so full of life and spunk. Her hands behind her back with a pink bag behind her.Gaara had to admit, she was looking pretty cute for someone he picked on the most. But that didn't soften him up; He casually bounced the ball and neared her as she headed for the Girls Locker room. She stopped suddenly when Gaara spoke.

"**You know, just because your let your bangs in the front doesn't cover up the billboard you have on your face"** He said holding the dodge ball in his hand.Sakura glared at him; she was use to this by now, Gaara and his teasing. It's been going on since she was little and started Kindergarten.

"**Whatever, you're the last person who should be giving tips on looks anyway."**Sakura snapped back at him.

"**Hey, just telling you the truth forehead-girl. Don't have to get on prissy on me."**Gaara stated with a shrug and rolled the ball on his hands.

"**You're so immature, you know. You should be more like Sasuke; he's really cute and has manners. He's basically a god."**Sakura said in half a dreamy voice.Gaara clenched his teeth at the name of the raven.Sasuke.It was ALWAYS about that punk, man how Gaara hated him. With that Sakura walked into the Girls Locker Room and left Gaara in flames. He narrowed his eyes and leaned against the wall near the entrance for the Girls Locker Room. It seemed like little Sakura here got a too cocky with him and he was going to have to put her into place again. A plan was concocted in that devious mind of his.

Hinata put on the usually Gym cloths which consisted of a plain white shirt and some gym shorts.Hinata's where purple, and she stuffed the rest of her things in the locker and tightened them up.TenTen put on a sleeveless plain white shirt and dark hot pink gym shorts. She began to put her things in her locker, and then Sakura entered .TenTen smiled and looked over at Sakura as she entered she seemed to be smiling triumphantly.

"**Hey, long time no see….you know you look a lot better with your bangs in the front!"**TenTen stated with a grin.

"**Really! Thanks so much. At least someone likes it around here.Hey Hinata."**Sakura replied taking her bag from around her neck.

"**H-Hi….I like your hair."**Hinata responded and complimented towards Sakura.

"**Thanks! You're not looking to bad yourself."**Sakura complimented back and opened up her bag.

"**T-Thank you….TenTen I'll meet you outside."**Hinata said locking her locker and headed for the exit.

"**Alright I'll see you outside Hinata."**TenTen said closing her gym bag.

Hinata nodded and walked outside seeing Gaara leaned on the side of the wall, she felt a chill creep up her spine as she walked past him and headed over to the farther side of the Gym. Inside the locker room, Sakura undressed and put also a plain sleeveless shirt and black gym shorts. She cleaned out her bag to make room for her school cloths, finding some lipstick.

"**Oh hey.I've been looking for this."**Sakura said and opened the lipstick, but it slipped out of her hand and she yelped lightly .TenTen quickly caught it,but it bounced from her hand and aimed for TenTen's shirt, she put her hands over to lips stick in order to grab it as it smeared her shirt with bright red lips stick.

"**Damn, I hate make-up."**TenTen grumbled.

"**I'm so sorry!!"**Sakura said suddenly putting her hand over her mouth.

"**No no it's okay."**TenTen said with a sigh and looked at the mess on her shirt.

"**Oh god, I'm so sorry. Here you can use my shirt."**Sakura offered and began to lift up her shirt feeling guilty.

"**No it's okay, I always keep and extra pair."**TenTen said quickly.

"**Are you sure."** She asked once more putting her shirt down over her belly and looked at the mess the lipstick had made.

"**Yeah...don't sweat it."**TenTen said handing the lipstick to Sakura.Sakura took it and put the cap on putting it in her bag and stuffing it in the locker carelessly, she looked at TenTen with an apologetic expression.

"**Do you need any help?"** She asked noticing that TenTen got her hand dirty also with the bright red lipstick.

"**I'm fine…you go and keep Hinata company I guess."**TenTen said heading for the bathroom in the locker room to go wash her hands.Sakura nodded and walked outside._Finally!_ Gaara exclaimed in his mind, wondering why girls took so long to put on a shirt and shorts.Sakaura ignored him and made her way towards Hinata, as Sakura wasn't looking and he was sure no one else way.Gaara went inside the Girls Locker Room and smirked seeing the carelessly closed locker, the bag inside was pink signifying that it was Sakura's bag. He walked over to it and opened the locker all the way.

Taking out the normal cloths she was going to use for school today,_ This should teach her…._He thought smirking and closed the locker .TenTen was inside the bathroom washing her hands, she took off her shirt revealing her white lacy bra. As TenTen slung it over her shoulder she wiped her hands. Not knowing what was in store for her.

* * *

**Moey's Sticky Note: **

Alright ma' fellow reading peeps. This is my first time submitting a story so yeah.I know it isn't that great but I plan on making to be awesome! Of course I need your reviews and constructive criticism to aid me on this.Anyway, hope you freakin' liked it so far. Don't you just LOVE cliffhangers!! –Jumps up and down- . xD

Haha.Alright kiddies, read up and send me reviews. I want to see if it's worth making another chapter. ;D

* * *

Copyright to Moey Monster© all rights reserved.


	2. Locker Room Blues

Temari spotted Sakura leaving the Girls Locker Room; a smirk was played on her face.Oh how she loved to mess with the girl. She got up and walked towards her, stopping her before she got to Hinata who was quietly reading a book to herself.Sakura looked at Temari,_great…another one._ She thought Temari placed her hands on her hips.

"**Well well well, if it isn't forehead-girl."**Temari stated with a smirk.

"**I think your Gym cloths are against the rules."**Sakura said coolly, noticing Temari was wearing a tight tank took making her breast pop out and pretty short red gym shorts.

"**Oh is it now? Well you know, girls don't have this 'goodies' for nothing. How amazing Sakura it seems your breast have grown slightly bigger. Or is that tissue? Either way, I'm sure Sasuke could careless."**Temari stated smoothly. Knowing how it ticked the pink-haired one off once Sasuke was involved .No doubt the boy was cute, but well Temari had an interest for someone else.

"**Sasuke doesn't care for those things! So you can just take your plastic boobs and stuff it!"**Sakura hissed, she wasn't all that good with comebacks. But she didn't care; she was tired of the same thing over and over. It was either Temari or Gaara messing with her.

"**Plastic boobs? Ha! Is that all you got. What a shame…surprised your able to walk and talk at the same time."**Temari said in a laugh. She turned and walked back to the bleachers where Kankoro was, Sakura hissed and walked over towards Hinata, who looked up from her book at the ticked off Sakura.

"**Are you okay Sakura-Chan?"** She asked timidly, Sakura looked down at Hinata and smiled nervously.

"**I'm fine! I um…just need to go get something I forgot."** She said and turned walking back towards the Girl's Locker Room, looking down at the floor as she made her way.

Meanwhile, Gaara heard a faucet turn off and narrowed his eyes, cursing under his breath. He had forgotten that TenTen was still in there.Gaara moved behind the other row of lockers as TenTen walked out of the bathroom. He couldn't see her and swiftly moved into the bathroom as TenTen disappeared behind a row of lockers where she had her things.Gaara walked into the bathroom stall, Sakura's cloths in hand and threw them into the toilet, with a smirk he flushed the toilet as her cloths swished around and clogged it.TenTen put on another clean sleeveless shirt and turned hearing a flushing noise.

Gaara smiled looking at his work as the toilet began to over flow. He walked out of the bathroom behind the row of lockers, TenTen was just on the other side.Gaara didn't favor the tomboy and walked out only to see Sakura walking towards the locker room. He shifted to the side, making it seem he wasn't in there.TenTen however, walked into the bathroom, spotting a puddle of water flooding from one of the stalls. She walked inside and opened the stall, only to find a pair of cloths soaked and toilet water flooding out.

Just then, Sakura passed Gaara not even bothering to look up at him. Not knowing what a smirk played on his lips as she walked inside. She looked for the bathroom hoping to clam down there somehow. Only to find TenTen inside an open stall with water flooding out of it.Sakura walked in further to discover the sight of her soaked cloths. She shrieked and TenTen turned around suddenly .Sakura looked from the toilet towards TenTen.

"**TenTen you! Why did you do this! Those were my only pair of cloths!!"**She screamed her eyes full of animosity and a hint of disbelief.

"**What! I didn't do this!"**TenTen said with a shocked expression on her face.Her! Why would she ever do such a thing.TenTen never stooped so low.

"**Liar! I bet you did it! You got angry because of the lipstick didn't you! I said I was sorry!!"**Sakura screamed, she seemed on the verge of tears.

"**Look it wasn't me! When I was getting dressed I heard someone in the bathroom! I assumed it was either you or one of the other girls. But it wasn't me, I don't get mad easily Sakura! I'm not like that!"**TenTen said in her defense, surprised that Sakura would accuse her of such a thing.

"**Your-"**She cut herself off, thinking for a moment instead of just ranting and jumping to assumptions. She thought in anger, Who would do this? She hadn't done anything to anybody. Then it hit her, it was of course that malodorous Gaara, oh he is such a foul person. The crime suited him perfectly and Sakura knew smart-mouthing to him must have ticked him off.

Without another word she stormed out of the Girls Locker room, out into the Gym. Her face held so much hate in them and hot tears ran down her face. She walked up to Gaara who was bouncing a ball around and turned him around roughly by the shoulder.

"**You did it! You're the one who did that to my cloths didn't you!!"**Sakura hissed, clenching her teeth.Gaara turned around a bit surprised but expecting Sakura's expression. He only smirks at it,_ damn she looks good when she cries,_ He thought atrociously.

"**So? You have no proof of that."** He said, and narrowed his eyes with the smirk still attached to his face.Sakura was fuming and wanted to sock him right in the face. All he did was smile evilly like that, pleased with what he has done. It made her angry and the tears blurred her eyesight, but she didn't even bother to wipe them off.TenTen came to her rescue and grabbed Sakura's arm.

"**Don't get so upset Sakura, he's not worth and I have some extra cloths you can wear."**TenTen said not even looking at Gaara and dragged Sakura away towards the Girls Locker room.Gaara huffed and turned around, that tomboy was going to pay. She was always in the way of everything.Gaara bounced the dodge ball in deep thought.

**(lemon time!)**

The huffs and pants where heard in the small one-room apartment. The raven boy was hovered atop the blond. His very hard erection was inside his fox-looking lover and his pale hands around his member.

He began again, thrusting in and out hitting Naruto's prostate, causing him to moan even louder than before. And with Sasuke's hand around his hard organ pumping it up and down made insane pleasure.

"**Sa-Sasu…ke…"**Naruto moaned roughly, signifying that he was about to lose it.Sasuke kept pumping his member as the pre-semen lubricated it. His thrust became harder and more demanding, causing Sasuke to groan.

As the tight hole sucked him in and messaged his cock.He felt himself beginning to reach his climax.With one last hard thrust, he shot himself deep inside his lover.

Naruto screamed letting out his load also and cumming all over his and Sasuke's stomach. The orgasm made Sasuke's legs give out and collapse on top of Naruto.His hard member now soft and pulled out of Naruto, causing the substance of their love to flow out.

**(lemon ends)**

Naruto gazed sheepishly at his lover who was also doing the same.

"**You've grown teme…"**Naruto said with a smirk in a hoarse voice.Sasuke closed his eyes and huffed a sigh.Naruto turned his head glancing at the clock, his eyes widen slightly.

"**Shit! We have school today!"**Naruto yelled, sitting up quickly causing his muscles to ache. He groaned and got out of bed heading for the bathroom.Sasuke ignored this knowing that they weren't going to be late. It was still early, but he let Naruto hurry to clean up and get dressed. He found it well; cute I guess you could say.

Naruto being naked already jumped into the shower having the warm water pour over his skin.

"**Teme! Hurry up and get in so we don't waste water."**Naruto called out and Sasuke got up sighing. He made his way to bathroom to join him.

* * *

_**  
**_**Moey's Sticky Note:**

Whoot! Second chapter! Alright kiddies, I got only one review for the first chapter -sob- so I made a second one anyway.Oh and thank you **'Sakura LOVE shadow' ,**Thanks for lay review!At any rate, I think most of you read it but are too lazy to write a review. x.x; -dose it all the time-

Anyways, I'm looking forward to write some more and what not. Hoped you liked it so far, I love constructive criticism, well not really but it helps! !D

* * *

Copyright to Moey Monster© all rights reserved.


	3. Drama Already!

Neji made his way down the street, cursing under his breath slightly. He had woken up late and Hinata had left without him. He stopped as the small cars passed by. It was rush hour the worst time for him. He needed to get to school and now. In the distance he caught Sasuke and Naruto walking down on the sidewalk together. It seemed casual,what could be wrong? Simple, together.They where together, the two have hated each other since they've met and now they are walking together down the same street. Apparently something had gone on over the summer.

Naruto wanted to run down the street, he didn't want to be late. But Sasuke kept a steady pace knowing Naruto wouldn't want to leave him behind, unless he was mad at him.Naruto tried to calm his nerves, he had been stressing over starting highschool.Everyone seemed to make a big deal about it, and what about the others? What will they think about Naruto and Sasuke now? Will they even tell them.Naruto glanced over at Sasuke nervously.

"**T-Teme…are we going to tell everyone about…well…you know…"**He said lowly and timidly, looking down at his feet.Sasuke closed his eyes and ruffled the back of his hair.

"**If you want to…"**He stated plainly, in almost a 'I don't really care' type of tone. This caused Naruto to look at him slightly angry.

"**Teme! I don't want to deicide everything!...What do you want to do…"**Naruto said hoarsely and looked towards Sasuke, who had opened his eyes only to see Neji looking over at them.Sasuke took one glance at Naruto knowing that the blond didn't want to tell anybody.Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him off the side so they couldn't have been seen.He pressed the blond against the wall and put his lips close to his hear.Sasuke's hot breath against Naruto's ear made him shudder lightly.

"**Let's keep it a secrete for now…our secrete…"**Sasuke whispered kissing his ear lightly and then his cheek.Naruto's cheeks turned pink as Sasuke moved off of him and began to walk again, coming into veiw.Naruto quickly got angered at Sasuke for making him feel embarrassed like that, he walked out from the side and stormed passed Sasuke.All the raven-haired boy could do was smirk lightly, it had worked.

Sakura sniffed as TenTen lead her back into the Locker Room, what was she going to do? She couldn't walk around in her gym clothes! What would Sasuke think!?Oh no, this was just going wrong.TenTen caught the nervousness and frustrations from Sakura.She sighed and wrung Sakura's clothes from the toilet placing them in the sink.

"**Sakura-chan...Don't sweat it. I have some school clothes you can wear."**TenTen said turning on the faucet letting the fresh water wash out the toilet water.Sakura looked at TenTen.

"**No. I can't do that. I mean, you've done so much for me already I don't deserve it. Especially after accusing you…"**Sakura said with guilt packed up in her voice. She sighed, realizing how rude she had been towards TenTen.TenTen only sighed and took some hand soap washing Sakura's clothes.

"**No please take them, my mom made me take some clothes today that I really don't want to wear. I'm fine in my gym clothes, besides it'd look better on you."**TenTen stated seeing that Sakura was just going to deny It again from guilt._Man this is way too much drama for me, especially so early in the morning_.TenTen thought wondering on how she just so happened to end up in these situation. She was really too good of a friend.

"**You know Sakura, it'd help me a lot if you wore those clothes for me. I mean…after all you've done to me so far I think it's only fair."**TenTen said trying to reverse it by getting her to do it by guilt.Sakura looked up at TenTen and thought for a moment. She nodded and agreed, after all if that is what TenTen requested she got it.Sakura owed her a lot in such short time.TenTen smiled and rinsed Sakura's cloth's ringing them out and swinging them over the bathroom stall.

"**By the time school is over they should be dry."**TenTen said walking out of the bathroom and out on to the Gym, she'll give Sakura the clothes after Gym. With Gaara prowling around, it wasn't so safe as to what he might do.

Neji lifted an eyebrow as Sasuke suddenly pulled Naruto to the side. Once they came back out, Naruto looked pissed as hell and was storming ahead of Sasuke.Naruto had reached Neji and stared angrily at the crosswalk, waiting for it to turn green.Neji thought it was pointless to make small talk with the blondie.After all, they weren't the best of friends.Naruto probably hated him as much as he hated Sasuke.Oh if only Neji knew what love Naruto had for Sasuke, Then he'd rethink the whole thing. As Sasuke neared them the light turned green and Naruto was off in a fuse towards the school, leaving both the Hyuuga boy and the raven-haired Sasuke behind.Sasuke huffed a 'Hn' as they crossed.

"**What did you do to make him so pissed off….you know how annoying that'll be…"**Neji stated not looking at Sasuke.

"**Dose it really matter….? Everything seems to piss him off…"**Sasuke said in a low sheepish tone. He didn't want to come to school today; he was thinking of skipping, the only thing that egged him to go was Naruto.Neji smirked at the very true comment as they neared the school. This was going to be a _**very **_interesting day.

* * *

**Moey's Sticky Note:**

Whooo!! Chapter 3 ish finished my reading minions! Haha…I like that. Reading minions .YES! From now on you are my little READING MINIONS!! D

Alright, let's calm down. Okay so here is the third one. Yes I know no yaoi or lemons.-cries-

But if you guys give me really awesome reviews Ima have a REALLY good lemon AND character pair! I'm sure rarely any of knew would think about hearing this Naruto couple in a story. Chapter 4 is on its way! ;D

P.S I just noticed how short this thing is!! xD

* * *

Copyright to Moey Monster© all rights reserved.


	4. Lovely Jealousy

Naruto stormed into the Gym, still pretty much pissed off at Sasuke.But we all know he'd calm down in an instant. It wasn't long until Sasuke and Neji came in, and it wasn't long until Sakura was off in a heart beat towards the two.

"**SASUKE-KUN!!I MISSED YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!"**Sakura practically screamed at the top of her lungs. She hugged Sasuke's arms and nestled against him.Sasuke, apathetically pretended she wasn't there and headed for the Boy's Locker Room.Neji followed and sighed at the sight before him.

"**Sakura-chan…your not planning on going into the Boy's Locker Room are you."**Neji said with his eyes closed and sighed a bit. This comment made Sakura's face go scarlet. She quickly released Sasuke as the two walked in to go change.Gaara stared at the entire situation in disgust .Oh how he hated that Uchiha boy. Why was it always about him! What was so special about that anti-social bastard! Gaara hissed and threw the dodge ball.

Kankuro opened one eye seeing his very pissed off brother. He smirked at the whole thing then went back to relaxing .Although Kankuro didn't seem like it, he paid attention to Gaara a lot. Making Gaara's little crush on Sakura easy to see.Hinata looked up seeing Neji walk into the locker room.She was hoping he wasn't too mad at her, but Hinata had tried desperately to wake him up, but her father urged her out.

TenTen caught the dodge ball that Gaara had thrown with some force; he seemed pissed.And how ironic this stir of emotions happened when the Uchiha had walked in. This was giving TenTen some thoughts, sinister thoughts. And Naruto.Once Naruto spotted Sakura all over his boy friend his face was up in flames. He stormed into the Boy's Locker Room, jealous as much as you can imagine.

Temari? Where was she in all this mess, well our little Temari had scurried off while everyone was busy with themselves, let's take a look shall we?

Down the hall to the right was the class of none other, Kakashi Hatake.He taught science and well, did he have chemistry. Inside the peaceful little classroom, Temari was on top on Kakashi while he was in his chair. Her face was blushing slightly as her arms were wrapped around his neck and her legs where rapped around his waist.

"**Sensei…..I want you…"**Temari whispered and licked his neck.Kakashi stiffened slightly, but remained calm. Well this was unexpected, but expected at the same time. It was pretty noticeable that Temari liked him when last year she flirted with him almost all the time. He sighed lightly and placed his hand on her waist, pushing her a little back with little force.

**  
"Temari-chan….let's not go this far…I'm your teacher, not a boyfriend."**Kakashi said with a steady notion and in a soft voice.Temari shook her head and moved closer to him. Her hormones catching up to her.

"**No….I want you sensei….I need you. I don't care if you aren't my boyfriend or my teacher."**Temari said and rubbed herself against him slightly. She was getting turned on by this, and Kakashi could feel her getting a bit wet underneath.Kakashi allowed her to rub against him a bit.Why?He wasn't sure, but he liked it and his hand crept down her waste, wanting to touch her.Temari rubbed against him a bit harder, moaning slightly.Kakashi snapped out of it and pushed her away completely.

"**Temari-chan….you shouldn't be skipping first period."** He said and took her off him, getting up.Temari walked out of the room and closed the door, pouting a bit._Damn…he resisted. You're such a tease sensei._Temari thought almost laughing to herself, making her way back to the gym.

Meanwhile, Naruto was inside the locker room, still pissed off.Sasuke took off his shirt and put it inside the locker.Naruto's eyes could help wondering over towards the raven haired boy.Sasuke felt his eyes on him and huffed lightly.

"**It's rude to stare…dobe."**He said lowly and shifted his eyes to look at Naruto who had quickly looked away at the remark.Naruto took his cloths and walked into the bathroom that was in the Boy's Locker Room. He didn't want to change in front of Sasuke, walking into the one of the stalls he was about to turn and close the door.However, he bumped into Sasuke's chest. Startled that Sasuke was there, Sasuke closed the stall and locked it.Neji was changing in the Locker Room.Sasuke reached for Naruto's waist and pressed him against the wall.

Naruto tried to squirm away, but the raven's chest pressed against his own.Sasuke pressed his lips lightly against Naruto's ear.

"**I saw how jealous you were when Sakura touched me…..are you still mad at me Dobe?"**He murmured against his ear, the words spilling out like liquid velvet.Naruto shivered lightly when Sasuke had spoke with his lips against his ear. His words seemed so seductive and suave.Naruto regained himself, reminding him he was mad at Sasuke.

"**I…I don't care if Sakura touches you…..and yeah.So get off me you bastard…"**Naruto stuttered a bit, his voice cracking slightly. He put his hands against Sasuke's milk white chest and tried to push him away. But Sasuke just leaned in closer and kissed Naruto.

**(lemon time!)**

Sasuke's tongue ran over Naruto's teeth, pressing against them and demanding entrance .Naruto tried to resist but couldn't he gave in and opened his mouth allowing Sasuke's tongue to roam inside.Sasuke felt the warmth of Naruto's mouth and began to play with his tongue. He licked the blond's lips and sucked on his bottom one. The pale hand that was on Naruto's waist went lower, reaching for Naruto's pants. He unbuttoned them while still passionately kissed his lover, but Naruto stopped his exploring hand.

"**W-We can't……do this here…"**He said a bit hesitantly, remembering Neji was still in the other room. He could walk in any second.

"**Why."**Sasuke said against Naruto's lips, wanting to steal all of the breath in him.Naruto gasped lightly. Trying to get in air, but Sasuke was kissing him so feverently.

"**Because….Neji….he might…walk in…"**Naruto managed to say between kisses.Sasuke undid the belt and Naruto's pants fell to the floor. Now it was just his cursed boxers that was in the way.Sasuke pulled at the hem, feeling the bulge in Naruto's boxers.Sasuke smiled that Naruto was turned on already.

"**Then don't make noise…"**Sasuke simply answered and pulled down Naruto's boxer's freeing his aching member.Sasuke wrapped his hand around the length and slowly began to pump it.Naruto moaned at the pleasure, Sasuke kissed him more, so that his moans wouldn't be loud. He didn't want to make a mess, so he stopped.Naruto whinned, and Sasuke went behind him, making Naruto sit on the toilet but backwards .Sasuke sat the same way on the toilet but behind Naruto and continued to pump his cock.

Naruto moaned again as Sasuke sucked his neck at the same time.

"**T-Teme…..we…can't…"**He tried to say between moans.Sasuke felt pre-semen leaking from Naruto's shaft. He also felt the boner that was forming under his jeans. He rubbed against Naruto lightly.

"**Then say that you're jealous and that you're not mad at me anymore."** He whispered into Naruto's ear as he pumped a bit fast and harder.Naruto moaned a bit too loudly feeling himself about to lose it.But he couldn't, if someone heard them they'd find out about Sasuke and he, Naruto wasn't ready for that now. He cursed as Sasuke practically blackmailed him.

"**O-Okay…I was jealous….and I'm….not mad anymore…"**He managed to moan out and felt himself about to explode.Sasuke smirked and pumped faster and harder, as Naruto leaked out pre-semen uncontrollably .Naruto was about to reach his climax, Sasuke put his hand over the blond's mouth and pumped a last and hard pump.Naruto screamed with pleasure as he released, Cumming allover Sasuke's hand and into the toilet, some spurted on to the seat.

Sasuke felt Naruto's cock go soft in his hand; he moved his hand from his mouth and sighed lightly.

**(Lemon time over.)**

Sasuke stood up from the seat and looked at Naruto, the poor boy was panting slightly .Sauske bent down and kissed his cheek. Getting some toilet paper and cleaning Naruto off.

"**You…lied…you said you'd stop…"**Naruto panted and managed to glare at Sasuke.The raven threw the toilet paper into the toilet and help Naruto up, flushing it down.

"**I didn't promise anything. You said we couldn't, I told you to say it. You did, I never said I'd stop….Besides, you wanted it."**Sasuke said lowly, his voice having that seductive hint in it.Naruto huffed and looked away, Sasuke was about to open the door, but he heard foot steps. The blonde's body went stiff and so did Sasuke's._Shit...I guess we made too much noise…._Sasuke thought his body freezing, unsure of what to do now.

* * *

**Moey's Sticky Note:**

Sorry I took so freakin' long.But I wanted to make it really good.AND TADA!!The new couple. TemarixKakashi.As far as I'm concern they aren't common.But whatever,I think it would be interesting to add that.I am LOVING the reviews and guess what.I put another cliff hangger! xD

Haha...sorry guys,but I just had to.You know how I love to torture my little reading minions.Well,Chapter five is on it's way.Hopefully I'll get that done faster if I'm not blogged with school work.I've had live over a million projects!So yeah,keep dropping those awesome reviews! !D

* * *

Copyright to Moey Monster© all rights reserved.


	5. That Expected Plot Twist

More students arrived and the Gym was filled, Guy-sensei ordered everyone to start running laps, for the class was almost over.Sakura sneaked outside to get some air, she had done her laps and was waiting for Sasuke to come out of the Boy's Locker Room.He was taking oddly long,Sakura walked back and forth outside the Gym.She was wondering how she was going to confess her love to Sasuke.She couldn't wait any longer,Ino could take him away and well she wasn't going to take that chance.Gaara spotted Sakura walking outside, he had just finished his laps, for Gaara was known as the fastest runner. He smirked this was the perfect time to get back at that pink barbie.Gaara headed for the Gym doors to follow Sakura outside.

As Sakura thought and thought she didn't notice anyone walking towards her. Finally a voice echoed the narrow passage way.Sakura quickly turned only to see that it was Deidara.Deidara was part of a gang well known threw out the town. The Akatsuki.Next to him was generally Sasori.Sakura's blood froze as the blond Deidara walked towards her.

"**Little girls shouldn't be skipping…you never know what can happen if no-one knows where you are…."**He said tauntingly and smirked,Sasori smirked and folded his arms, just watching the whole scene.Sakura gulped lightly and walked back slowly.

"**W-What…do you want…"**She stuttered, but tried to say it in an aggressive tone.Deidara smiled and walked closer. Seeing her fear.

"**It's been a while since I've got such a pretty toy…"**He said smirking dangerously at her.Sakura looked at him, her green eyes showing fear. From behind Gaara had appeared, he saw the two Akatsuki members, He was about to just turn and look for Sakura until he spotted a pink colored head. It was Sakura; anger suddenly flashed and surged threw him like lightning. He clenched his fists as the blond neared Sakura.Walking forward he cut Deidara off and stood between him and Sakura, sending a death glare at the Akatsuki member.

"**What do you want?"**Gaara hissed at the guy.Sasori sent a glare at Gaara and walked beside Deidara.

"**Watch your tone kid…"**He said calmly but with a threatful hint in it.Deidara smirked and licked his canines. He saw how Gaara's fists were closed tightly.

"**Aww…little Gaara-kun to the rescue…"**Deidara teased and smiled walking forward.

"**Move it kid or I'm going to have to make you move…"**The blond hissed and kept walking forward.Gaara growled and once Deidara got too close he swung at fist at the blond, hitting his cheek.Deidara hissed and quickly punched back,Sakura screamed and put her hands over her mouth backing up.Sasori jumped right in and the two beat Gaara senselessly .Of course it wasn't easy,Gaara put up a good fight but it soon became to much for him.

Finally Deidara kicked Gaara's stomach and huffed.

"**Let's go Sasori-kun….this is boring…"**He said softly and took Sasori's arm, leading him away.Gaara groaned and managed to sit up against the wall.Sakura quickly went to his side, eyes wide. Why did Gaara to that? Didn't he hate her!? She looked at him worriedly, he was beat up bad.Gaara had his eyes tightly shut, trying to block out the pain. He's gone threw worse this was nothing compared to home. He finally opened his light green eyes only to find Sakura's face very close to him.

"**Y-You should go….I know there are going to come back….."**He said lowly and breathed heavily. Sakura looked at him and shook her head, tearing off the sleeve of her gym shirt to wipe the blood off Gaara's face. Once her hand touched his face, Gaara felt a wave come over him. Her touch was so soft and gentle. But he wanted her to get away from him, if the two came back maybe with more Akatsuki members Gaara wouldn't be able to protect her.

"**I said go…"**He said again, this time a bit more aggressively .Sakura looked at him stubbornly.

"**No…I'm not leaving you like this.Never."**She said stubbornly and kept wiping his face,Gaara looked at her lovingly. Why didn't she go? Didn't she hate him for what he's done to her.Gaara lifted up a hand cupped Sakura's face. She was startled by his hand but didn't moved away.Sakura looked into his eyes and slowly both faces got closer.Gaara closed his eyes and finally pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes went wide and she hesitated a bit.

Normally she'd push him away. Didn't she love Sasuke? Not Gaara.She couldn't…she couldn't. The kiss was dry and full of innocence .Gaara had never kissed a girl before so this was his first, same with Sakura.He began to move his lips against hers softly, not wanting to scare her.Sakura wanted to pull away but couldn't. Her arms, almost on their own, wrapped around his neck and he leaned into him.

Gaara felt her weight press against him and he couldn't help but curl an arm around her waist. Their kiss was heated and they seemed like they couldn't pull away from each other. He moved his lips from hers and kissed her neck softly.Sakura's face went into a deep blush and she hid her face in his neck as he kissed her. He was so warm, so soft.Gaara breathed against her neck, slowly he became conscious again. His body stiffened suddenly. What was he doing? She hated him. He couldn't show her this.

Gaara painfully and even though it stabbed at his heat pushed her away from him. He tried not to be so rough when he did it, but enough to get her off. He looked away his head down. The darkness of his bangs covered his eyes.

"**Don't get close to me….go to the gym. Before you cause more problems."**Gaara noticed the harshness in his words.Sakura looked at him with painful eyes. She balled up her fists and looked at him angrily .First she he steals her first kiss then suddenly rips her away.Sakura didn't know why but it hurt her. It hurt her bad. She got up in anger and turned.

"**Stupid jerk!"** She said almost in a shout and walked off. Not caring what happened to him. Not caring if he was beat up again or killed. She didn't care. He was an ass and didn't care for 

her.Sakura walked back into the gym in a fuse.Gaara smirked slightly as she flung the mean comment at him then left. It hurt him at the same time.

_She can't. I can't love her…Not with my fucked up family. I can't. I have to save her from that…Hate me Sakura.Hate me._ He thought and didn't even bother to get up. He felt a tear come to his eyes and slid down both his cheeks. He knew it was a bad thing to love her like that. She would be in more danger and Gaara didn't want that. He sat there, almost wishing those Akatsuki boys came back, to beat him again. Whatever they threw at him could possibly hurt him as much as his heart was hurting now.

Chouji entered the bathroom to the boy's locker room. Along with Shikamaru.Chouji stretched and put his bag in one of the dry sinks. He had lost a lot of weight during the summer and it seemed like girls couldn't keep off him.Shikamaru was still the same, lazy and laid back.Naruto walked out of the bathroom stall seeing both boys. He almost didn't recognize Chouji.

"**Hey Naruto! Long time no see man!"**Chouji said happily.Shikamaru leaned against the wall looking at the too.Naruto had certainly grown. He seemed a bit tanner than he use to be.Naruto blinked as Chouji gave him a big pack on the back, surprised at who it was.

"**Uh hey.Wow you look a lot….different."**Naruto said looking at him. He was surprised that Chouji had change so much over the couple of months, then gain Naruto certainly changed a lot.Sasuke walked out of one of the stalls that was next to Naruto's.He managed to leap over to the next stall before anyone saw him.Sasuke walked to the sink and turned it on, washing his face then drying it with some paper towels.

"**Hey Sasuke! I though you moved."**Chouji said, he seemed like a big ball of energy now. He use to be lazy ad always want to eat. Not the boy seemed lively and up to anything .Shikamaru sighed and waked out of the bathroom and back into the locker room. He needed to change and wanted to get gym over with.

Naruto watched Sasuke and looked away, remembering what had just happen. All the boys left the locker room and went out into the Gym.Naruto noticed Sakura entering the Gym with a pissed off mood. She was so mad she bumped into Sasuke.Sakura looked up at him, and didn't notice that she too was crying slightly. She flung arm around Sasuke's neck and cried.

"**Oh Sasuke.I hate Gaara.I hate him. That jerk! I knew I could only love you Sasuke.I knew it."** She said as she sobbed. Anger and jealousy flashed threw Naruto's eyes. He hated it when other people touched Sasuke, especially girls.Sasuke blinked, no emotion on his face as Sakura wrapped her arms around him. He didn't move nor say anything.Shikamaru however, noticed a little bit of blood on Sakura's shirt.

"**Sakura…are you on your period?"**Shikamaru said bluntly. This is why he was smacked around by girls so much.Sakura blushed suddenly and pulled away from Sasuke.She looked down at her shirt and saw the blood. It was Gaara's.It was then that Chouji noticed that one of 

her shirt sleeves was missing. It was then when Sakura' noticed what a whining bitch she was being.Gaara saved her from something worse then what he did.

Shefrowned and looked at the specs of blood on her shirt._Gaara….._

"**G…Gaara….I don't hate you….."**She whispered to herself then suddenly bolted off out the door.Shikamaru and Chouji followed after, Sasuke had a bad feeling and went after the three, Naruto followed. The Gym looked at the kids as they bolted out and Kakashi and Guy followed them. Soon the whole class was out.

Sakura ran ahead of everyone, and there she saw Gaara, he didn't move since she left him.Sakura feel to her knees in front of him, Gaara looked up slowly. Surprised to see Sakura there. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"**I'm sorry. Your not a jerk….you can't be. And I don't care if you hate me. I don't hate you. I can't."** She said softly and put her hand on his face.Gaara felt her warm hand on him and narrowed his eyes softly.Sakura leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. It was the last thing Gaara remembered .After that he passed out. The others came rushing in Sakura was panicking slightly.Gaara could hear everything but saw nothing. Everything slowly began to fade. Was he dying? Is this what dying felt like? If it was….it was the most peaceful thing that ever happened to him.

* * *

**Moey's Sticky Note:**

ZOMGZ.I'm so sorry I took so freakin' long to write this thing! I was super busy and well yeah.Anyway, I'll try to keep up and chapter six is on its way. I done with half of it so six will be posted faster then five was. Anyway I'm loving the reviews people! I won't stop writing and thanks for the support. Read on my minions!

* * *

Copyright to Moey Monster© all rights reserved.


	6. Where It All Starts

"**Alright.We know it's the beginning of the semester so to kick off your newly 9th grade lives we're taking a trip to a ski resort in Hakuraba.The trip is planned to take place two days from now. We're going on bus and the trip costs 2722.72 yen."**Kakashi stated as he read from the flyer the school board had given to him. It had been almost three days since the first stay of school. Since the first school fight.Sakura looked out the window of the classroom, not really paying attention to the announcement .Gaara had an illness.

He never told anyone only his siblings knew, it was his heart. His heart was weaker than most and there for very delicate. If Gaara did too much he would cause his arteries to swell up, closing all blood flow to the heart. All the blood that was being blocked off by the closed artery caused it to redirect to the lungs. Basically, Gaara would drown in his own blood. The illness was very dangerous and life threatening .There was a way however to save Gaara if that happened. But there was really no cure, just treatment.

Sakura frowned, ever since that confusing first day she's been different. She certainly hangs around Sasuke less and less, not really caring about him anymore.Temari and Ino became the best of friends and Temari blames all this was Sakura's fault. So she is teased countlessly almost everyday. She didn't care, she cared about Gaara.The last person she saw herself thinking off, now he was all she had on her mind and heart.

She wasn't sure what she felt for him exactly; all she knew was that the kiss he gave her was something so perfectly beautiful that there are no words for it. The bell rang and class ended for the day. Everyone began to exit and as Sasuke walked to the door Naruto stopped. He looked at Sakura, she seemed distant and not moving.Sasuke looked back at Naruto, the deep blue eyes of the blond looked at Sasuke a bit worried.

Sure Naruto wasn't so found of Sakura as he was, because she would cling to Sasuke like a mother would do with a first child. But now she seemed to ignore Sasuke and Naruto felt bad for her. He walked over to her and sat on her desk.

"**Ne….Sakura-chan.You want to come with Sasuke and me to the mall? We can pick up ski gear if you like."** He said, hoping he didn't sound girly.Honestly Naruto hated shopping and Sasuke didn't care for it.Sakura looked up at Naruto,her green eyes didn't hold that preppy and annoying Sakura anymore.

"**Thanks Naruto-kun….But I'm going to go visit Gaara at the hospital."** She said calmly, her voice was very mellow and soft. She almost sounded like a serious version of Hinata.Naruto frowned, it all she seemed to do. Visit Gaara when his siblings weren't there and then go home and do what? Dread over her life.Naruto didn't like it one bit, they were friends after all.

"**C'mon Sakura-chan.We'll go shopping and them, me and Sasuke will go with you to the hospital. So that his siblings can't try anything."** He added, really wanting her to go and have fun.Naruto hated seeing her this way,Sasuke waited at the door looking at the two.TenTen popped out of nowhere with Hinata,right behind Naruto and Sakura.

"**Yeah Sakura! I'll go too, I need knew gear if I want to tear up the riff and Hinata could use some nice boots and a hat! Come with us…oh fashion goddess."**TenTen said suddenly, all dramatically. Hinata giggled and smiled,Naruto yelped and fell over a chair by TenTen's sudden entry.TenTen laughed and Sasuke just sighed, leaning against the door frame.Sakura couldn't help but smile.

It had been a awhile since they could all hang out. She finally agreed to go then visit Gaara after. The gang headed for the mall.

Temari sat on the floor of the hall. She looked absent mindedly in front of her, everything seemed to be going wrong.Gaara was in the hospital and her Father was furious because of it. Because he was wasting money on what he considered just a puppet.Kakashi walked out of the classroom just as everybody left. Only to find Temari sitting on the floor. She seemed like a mess.Kakashi knelt before her and spoke in his ever so soothing voice.

"**Temari-chan….aren't you going to go get ready for the trip that will be taking place soon?"** He asked. The girl didn't look at him. She felt numb in every part of her body. Almost slowly, a few tears began to slid down the girls face.Temari stood up, and turned away from him.

"**I-I'm fine…."**She said lowly and began to walk away. Kakashi watched her leave and sighed heavily. He stood up, looking at her as she left. Shaking the thoughts that were entering his mind Kakashi walked back into the classroom. He sat at his desk looking down at some papers blankly. Like expected, the cunning Kakashi always had a solution for most things. But this time he was mixed up a bit. He was surprised that the young teenager Temari got to him. But deep down he knew it was wrong. It was wrong for a 23 year old man to love a 16 year old girl. That's right she was a girl not a woman.Kakashi took a pen and began to write his lesson plan for tomorrow.

The group reached the mall by bus and started to browse the stores.Sakura's mind was simply on wanting to see Gaara at the hospital. It was her fault for leaving him like that. She shook her head and promised herself that she was going to concentrate on hanging out with everyone for now. Then she could think about Gaara all she wanted when they went into the hospital.Sakura sighed with determination, and turned her head looking at the group.Sakura followed them into one of the Sports store and basically tagged along with Naruto and Sasuke.Sakura raised an eyebrow noticing something.Naruto and Sasuke seemed oddly close. The last time the two seemed to hate each other with such a burning intensity, but they seemed pleased with each other now.Sakura caught up to them and looked at them both as the three picked out ski coats.

"**Um…Just wondering. Are you two like best friends now? I remember last year you like…Well, hated each other."**Sakura asked as she spotted a pink ski coat.Naruto looked up and blushed very lightly. He looked back down at the rack of clothes as he kept looking for one. Was it that obvious that Sasuke and he liked one another.Sasuke didn't look up and didn't really look for anything. But one glance revealed the struggled on Naruto's face to come up with an excuse.

"**We decided it was pointless to fight over things all the time….."**Sasuke responded first.Naruto smiled and agreed quickly. Relived the raven found out something before the Haruno girl got suspisious.Sasuke moved some rack of clothing out of utter boredom.

"**What about you….You seem less clinging with me and more interested in that Gaara kid…."**Sasuke asked bluntly. Thinking it was only fair to ask something like that back.Naruto shoot a glare at Sasuke for just asking it like it was whatever. The raven ignored Naruto's glare and his deep onyx eyes lingered on the form of Sakura.Her face went slightly pink and she looked down.

"**Well…I mean. It's kinda stupid of me to go after you when you don't like me…."**Sakura said lowly, not looking at either of them._ Now is when you realize that._ Both Naruto and Sasuke thought in unison. She didn't answer the part about Gaara.In truth she didn't know herself. After that day. After he kissed her, it was all she was able to think about .She could never forgive herself for what she did to him that day.Naruto saw the pained expressions on her face and frowned. The whole point was to get her mind off it not remind her.

"**Umm.Sakura-chan.Do you like this?"** He asked, randomly pulling out a pink ski jacket out of the rack.Sakura looked up, she smiled. It was actually very pretty.

"**Wow.Thanks."**She said walking over to Naruto and taking the jacket .Naruto smiled.

In other news, Hinata and TenTen were at the accessories department. Picking out goggles .Hinata looked for a cute pair of blue ones while TenTen was focused more on durability than look or popularity .TenTen looked at Hinata who was deciding between the snowflake ones or the plain visor looking one.

"**Hinata-chan.Do you still like Naruto-kun?"**TenTen asked out of the blue. The girl gasped lightly and dropped both goggles. She nervously bent down to pick them up, TenTen couldn't help but laugh.

"**Why…do you think that TenTen-chan…."**She said softly and nervously. Not knowing how to exactly respond to that question. She put both pairs away and fumbled with her fingers.TenTen watched her, thinking that her little nervous movements were _cute_.

"**Just asking. I mean, you've liked him for a long time. I can tell, it's obvious. Why not just ask him out already."**TenTen said rather bluntly and finally picked the peach-colored goggles.Hinata looked down and decided to go with the visor ones. Before she could answer, Naruto and the others joined up with them. After that they all went out for smoothies and the next stop was the hospital.

Walking down the street, TenTen and Hinata parted with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura at the street corner. The three walked on, towards the hospital. Finally reaching it, they were lucky to know that none of Gaara's relatives where there.Sakura went on her own to go see him as Naruto and 

Sasuke waited in the lobby. Taking the elevator, Sakura walked into Gaara's room. Her green eyes laid on his figure as he slept peacefully .If only he'd wake up.

She sat on a chair that was next to his bed.Sakura watched him for a long time. Tears tugged at her eyes and silently they ran down her face. She sniffed and leaned forward. Kissing Gaara softly on the cheek, she didn't know why but she felt like she had to. A few tears dripped onto his delicately painted face. It wasn't until Sakura let out a light shriek of joy, when she felt Gaara squeeze her hand softly.

* * *

**Moey's Sticky Note:**

Squeeee!! Chapter six my minions! And with ANOTHER cliff-hanger! xD

I've been reading the reviews and I'm loving it! Lots of you are asking my all the dialog is in bold. Well simple! So that it's easier for you to read. See how much I love you guys? Garsh.Well I'm working on seven and I can't wait to finish. Read on man!

* * *

Copyright to Moey Monster© all rights reserved.


	7. Vague Remembrance

The bus rumbled as its wheels ran over rocks and gravel of the hard road. It was going to be a long trip, over six hours just to get to the Ski Resort. There were four more hours left to go and in just two hours students on the bus became board and restless. Ino and Temari were gabbing like turkeys during Thanksgiving .Chouji and Shikamaru were on their fourth game of cards. The bus somehow managed to be gaining back to its liveliness .As for Sakura; she remained in the seat by herself. Everyone was paired in two, except for her. She had chosen to be alone. Deep green eyes looked mournfully out the bus window. Nothing but dirt road and mountains for a view .TenTen looked back in her seat, Sakura was right behind her, and she caught the lonely Sakura starting off into space yet again.TenTen turned back around and Hinata looked up at her a bit worried.

"**She doesn't look so good."**TenTen said lowly.Hinata's blank eyes formed into a more worried manner. Ever since that day in the hospital, Sakura seemed souless.Gaara had awakened in that hospital bed and Sakura was over joyed.But it all went down hill when Gaara himself had lost part of his memory. The intense heart-attack he had knocked him unconscious and leaving him in a coma that deleted most of his memory.

Of course he didn't forget everything; he just didn't remember anything but playing dead man with Temari at the Gym just a few weeks ago. In a sense Sakura felt it was a good thing, a good thing that he didn't remember that she left him like that and said she hated him. But then it was a painful thing, because he doesn't even remember that kiss they shared in the ally.

Naruto looked a little in front of him. He sat one seat behind Sakura but on the other side of the bus. So he could only see her at an angle.Sasuke had chosen the seat by the window right next to Naruto.He caught the blonde's worry yet again, and his pale hand secretly snook over to the blonde's and held it gently .However,Sasuke didn't look at him.

"**Would you stop worrying over her already…"**He said tonelessly, still looking out the window.Naruto blinked at the feeling of Sasuke's hand and looked over at him, hearing his words.

"**How can I…She seems so sad."** He said almost in a small whine and looked back at Sakura, he didn't think it was fair.For her to be all dead inside and miss the fun of the trip.Sasuke sighed and leaned more into the bus seat.

"**I'm going to talk to her."**Naruto said suddenly and his hand slipped out of Sasuke's.The raven turned his head, looking at Naruto as he got out of his seat and quickly slipped into the one next to Sakura.

_Your killing me dobe…_Sasuke thought and turned away again. The window being his entertainment.

Sakura didn't move at the new presence .She just ignored it, like what she seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"**Hey Sakura.Are you excited about the Ski trip?"**Naruto asked hoarsely, the pink-haired girl didn't move nor speak.

"**I want to be alone Naruto."**She said in a dark tone. The voice almost not sounding like her own.Naruto frowned and looked at her. He wasn't going to give up easily.

"**Sakura, you need to talk. To someone about this. Maybe not me but you can't be like this forever. You're throwing your life away."**Naruto said firmly, but in a whisper. Intense blue eyes looked at her.Sakura swallowed hard; the blonde was getting to her. She blinked as if she was waking from a trance, but didn't move.

"**Go away...please."**She said softly but didn't more nor look at him.Naruto sighed and stood up again, going back to his seat next to Sasuke.The raven didn't look at Naruto nor talk to him.Naruto kept gazing at Sakura,hoping she would talk to someone or at least make an expression of emotion.

Near the far back, the gobbles of Ino and Temari continued. Sitting next to them but on the right side of the bus was Kanakoro and Gaara.The red head took the seat by the window as his burnet brother took the edge seat. His green eyes went off into space as Gaara struggled to remember what happened. He was confused so badly. All he could remember was playing some ball with Temari and then suddenly darkness. Then he was in a hospital, and Sakura.Why was she there? Why was she crying? He was lost and for days now he had been struggling to remember.

Kankoro looked over at his brother and then patted his back roughly.

"**So man. I plan on racing you down the slopes."**Kankoro said as Gaara shook out of thought and looked over at his brother.Gaara swallowed then looked out the window.

"**Kankoro.Tell me. Tell me what happened."** He said in his serpent voice. It was rocky yet smooth.Kankoro sniffed lightly and looked up at the ceiling of the bus. He sighed very heavily.

"**Don't worry about it man. Just concentrate on handling the burn when I smoke you ass!"**He said and smiled, ruffling Gaara's hair.Oh how he heated that. Then all the way from the front came Iruka's voice.

"**Watch your mouth Kankoro-kun!"**He warned, causing Kankoro to stick out his tongue like a child.

"**Alright.Potty breaks kiddies."** Kakashi announced and parked into the parking lot of a rest stop. Everyone cheered, happy to get out of the bus. They evacuated as most of them went inside for the bathroom or food.Sakura remained outside taking in fresh air. It was cool and she could spot that snow covered mountain from afar.Gaara was dragged in by Kankoro, Temari, and Ino.They went to use the bathroom as Kankoro and Gaara stood in line for snacks.

But,Gaara spotted Sakura standing by herself. He looked over at his brother who was speaking to Chouji._My chance_. He thought and walked off. Every since the hospital his friends dragged him around to avoid Sakura.The red-head walked out the automatic doors and into the fresh outdoors.

He got a bit nervous. What was he suppose to say? Slowly, Gaara walked up to her.Sakura was lost in her own thoughts and didn't notice him approaching her. Just when he was about to say something, Temari came out of no where with Ino.

"**Gaara you HAVE to see this! Kankoro is smart mouthing with the cashier guy!"**Temair squeaked and Ino laughed.Temari pulled Gaara way very quickly, he looked back as Sakura turned and looked at them take Gaara.For a second their eyes latched on to each other, then Gaara was taken inside.Sakura looked down, it hurt. Why did it hurt her? To see him walk like that, not remembering anything.Sakura felt hot tears coming to her eyes; she turned and walked to the bus. The cold air gracing her cheek as she let the tears fall.

Gaara looked back, watching Sakura and then the door tore his gaze. He still looked at her threw the glass of the doors but she looked down away from him. As she turned to leave he swore he saw a glint of a tear fall down her cheek.Gaara watched as she walked away, and his head turned at Kankoro's voice.

"**Dude. There is no way I'm paying like five bucks for a lousy burger."**Kankoro stated and glared at the man.

"**Then take your self else where."** The cashier said, as he walked away to take care of someone else's order.Kankoro frowned and noticed the worker was wearing Vans.Smiling,he looked as the man came back to the cash register.

"**Are you going to buy something? Others are waiting to order."** He said and looked at Kankoro, who just sighed.

"**Fine I'll go. By the way, your shoes are untied."** He said and the cashier looked down at his shoes. Everyone ranged in laughter, and Kankoro flicked a nickel at his bowed down head. Then walked away quickly.Temari laughed, but Gaara didn't find it too amusing. He just looked back at the door; Sakura had disappeared into the bus.

Kakashi rounded everyone up and they were back on the road. It was already around twelve midnight at there was only thirty minutes left to the ski resort .Everyone began to get cold and put on their jackets and such. It was around one o' clock in the morning when they reached the in near the Ski resort. Parking had been hell. Every one again got off and stretched, the long ride was finally over. Most of the student's shivered a bit and just wanted some sleep. It was amazing how boredom got kids so tired now a days.

Once everyone was in the Inn, Kakashi turned looking at the group. Everyone was amazed at the inside and how everything was fancy looking.

"**Alright everyone. Listen up. Ground rules. Don't mess in the Inn. Your curfew is eleven o' clock, so no going out at that time. We made room partners for you all and don't complain."**Kakashi said, and of course everyone groaned and complained. He hushed them down and Iruka took out a clip board.

"**I'll give you your key as I pair you up. Then you can go to your rooms. First pair is Gaara and Sasuke."**Naruto frowned as he stood next to his boyfriend. He wanted to pair with him.Sasuke looked at Naruto and shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked over with Gaara and they both got card keys.Naruto pouted and stood next to Sakura.

"**Second pair is Shikamaru and Chouji and Kiba.Sorry we had to put in three. Then we have Temari and Ino.Shino and Neji.Hinata and TenTen."**He read them off and everyone walked to get their room key.

"**And we had to pair a boy and a girl so that would be Naruto and Sakura."**Iruka said atlast.Kiba rooted joking around and Sakura blinked. She looked over at Naruto who was looking at her. They both went up and took their keys.Sasuke felt a cold chill run up his spine and frowned at the pair. Why Naruto? Why was he with a girl? The raven turned and walked off looking for his room. He was pissed off enough already. Everyone looked for their rooms, wanting some sleep.

Sasuke slipped in the card key and the door clicked and unlocked. He turned the knob and walked inside, Gaara following him in.Gaara knew for a fact he wasn't fond of the Uchiha, but then again he was so confused he didn't know what to feel anymore.Sasuke cooled his mind and began to unpack. There was one closet they both were suppose to share.Gaara too began to unpack, but slowly.

The red-head then looked over at the Uchiha.He needed to find out what happened.

"**Uh….Sasuke.Is it alright if I ask you something….?"**He asked then looked away as he took out some shirts. The raven didn't look at Gaara.

"**Depends on what it is…"**He said deeply and hung his clothes.Gaara looked at his suitcase for a while, thinking of how to ask this. He finally looked over to the raven and stood straight.

"**Tell me what happened when I passed out or whatever….How did I get in the hospital?"** He asked, looking at Sasuke.The Uchiha hung another pair of clothes before he zipped up his suitcase.

"**Well. From what I saw you got into a fight…Sakura led us to you, but you passed out."** He said and stuffed the case under his bed.Gaara looked at him and took his words in .It was better than nothing.Sasuke looked at Gaara; he wasn't sure whether to tell him what Sakura said to him when she rushed into the Gym crying. It seemed like decades ago, time was going so slow for him.Gaara put away his things on his side and put the suitcase against the wall.Sasuke went into the bathroom to take a shower, where as Gaara just changed clothes and slipped into bed. The 

sheets warmed him as he laid there thinking.Sasuke had given him a clue as to what happened .Tomorrow would bring more answers.

* * *

**Moey's Sticky Note:**

To the S to the E to the V to the EN-aaay!! Squeeee!! Here was have our beloved Chapter seven ma' minions! Did I leave a Cliffhanger again!? –ebil laugh-

This is getting really good, I play it in my mind as I write. I am also going to marry some reviews people! They are awesome and thanks for the support:3

Ocho is almost here! !D

* * *

Copyright to Moey Monster© all rights reserved.


End file.
